Call your name
by W. Phoenix
Summary: Él era un demonio despiadado y un asesino cruel. Y aunque pudo matarla, no lo hizo. Seguía ahí parado, mirándola durante segundos interminables de pasión desbordada. •Lemon•


**Discalimer:** Sango, Sesshômaru, y todos los respectivos personajes de _InuYasha: A feudal fairy tail_ , son pertenencia de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Adv** : Lemon uwu. Nada exagerado.

* * *

En cumplimiento del reto #235 del foro _¡Siéntate! (link en el perfil)_ en el topic de retos a pedido. Propuesto por Kris' Neckerchief.

 **Un pequeño detalle** , la primera parte del relato está situada dos años antes del inicio del manga, cuando la aldea seguía existiendo, y en funcionamiento. Ósea, Sango tenía catorce y Kohaku nueve.

* * *

Se quedaba horas admirando la pintura. Era una escena horrible, que para todos los exterminadores siempre fue un triste recordatorio de la diferencia de poder tan notoria. Pero para Sango, más que algo que todos querían olvidar, más que una escena sanguinaria cualquiera; representaba la muerte y la debilidad en su máxima expresión. Los dos conceptos se ligaban perfectamente en su mente.

Porque ella lo había visto incontables veces. Una y otra vez.

Conocía las distintas técnicas que tenían para matar. La forma en el que el poder abrumador del enemigo los hacía sucumbir uno por uno.

Y entonces, cuando miraba los cadáveres en el campo de batalla, lo único que la consolaba era el saber que las pérdidas siempre serían inevitables. Sin embargo, era consciente de que cada uno de ellos no eran peones sin voz que se podían sacrificar. Tenían familia, hogares, una vida y sueños que cumplir.

Cuando volvían a la aldea luego de alguna misión, y comunicaban a todos la razón por la cual la mayoría no regresaba, ver los rostros empapados en lágrimas de los más cercanos a ellos era algo a lo que Sango no podría acostumbrarse jamás.

El sentimiento de culpa solía frustrarla. Sentía que si quizás se hubiese esforzado más, podría haber salvado a alguno de sus compañeros de un inevitable destino en compañía de la muerte.

Pero tenía el color de la sangre grabado en sus párpados.

Quería luchar por los que se anticiparon a morir. No podía detenerse por más que lo quisiera. Lo sabía. Todos lo sabían. Que en campo de batalla no puedes sentarte a llorar junto a un cuerpo muerto por más que lo quisieras.

Devastada por una cruel realidad ya aclarada desde hace mucho, lo único que hacía Sango para evitar aquello era sentarse frente a la pintura.

Se sentía débil. Aunque luchara con todas sus fuerzas, no había seguridad alguna de que podría ganarle a algún demonio lo suficientemente poderoso. Maldecía la inferioridad del ser humano. Y la insensibilidad del mundo cuyas reglas no hacían excepciones para nadie.

El más fuerte devora al indefenso sin compasión. Siempre sería igual. Porque incluso los humanos se desafían en guerras para sentirse superiores frente a otros. O como cuando los niños excluyen y abusan a otros por ser diferentes. La propia caza de un animal era un claro ejemplo. La pintura, también.

La miraba durante desgastantes minutos de angustia contenida.

Sólo apartaba los ojos cuando Kohaku la tomaba por la mano y le decía que ya había sido suficiente; con su rostro preocupado y los labios torcidos.

Siempre salían a entrenar por las tardes cuando ambos se sentían vacíos. Su hermano menor apenas había cumplido los nueve años, sin embargo, ya se mostraba hábil con su arma asignada.

—Hermana…—la llamó con la voz temblorosa. Sango dejó su Hiraikotsu a un lado inmediatamente tras escuchar el tono de Kohaku—. ¿No te has preguntado alguna vez… por qué hacemos esto?

La chica se acercó. Él sostenía su pequeña hoz con fuerza entre sus dedos.

—¿El qué?

—Siempre estamos luchando contra ellos. Aunque a veces sean tan fuertes que dan miedo…

Sango no pudo contener una risita. Golpeó el hombro de su hermano con delicadeza.

A veces le daba miedo que él tuviese una mentalidad así, en un futuro, para un demonio sería demasiado fácil aprovecharse de sus inseguridades. Sin embargo, en momentos como ese, le parecía que la situación tenía su gracia.

—¿Por qué no pelear? —preguntó divertida.

Kohaku se sonrojó y le puso cara de disgusto.

—No te burles—murmuró.

Sango asintió repetidas veces. Luego se tomó más enserio la pregunta. Empezó a cuestionarse el por qué hacían lo que hacían. Porque pelear innecesariamente contra ellos en vez de tener una vida pacífica en una aldea _normal._

No tardó en llegar a una conclusión.

—¿Te imaginas un mundo sin demonios, ni seres superiores en fuerza?

Kohaku pareció meditar un instante.

—Supongo que la gente no viviría con miedo—respondió.

Sango le sonrió.

—¿No sería genial poder vivir con esa libertad? Creo que al fin y al cabo, nosotros luchamos contra los más fuertes para poder cambiar la realidad de este mundo.

A Kohaku le parecía ridículo que unos simples humanos tuviesen la idea en mente de " _cambiar el mundo_ ", sin embargo, no dijo nada y dejó que la idea se instalara en su punto imaginativo.

Sin duda, un lugar sin gente _más poderosa que otra_ , sería un sueño para los más indefensos. Sólo personas diferentes. Sin un león que se comiera a un ratón que luchó con todas las energías que poseía en su ser para salir con vida.

—Sería genial—admitió.

A Sango se le iluminó el rostro. Y pareció que el sol brilló con más intensidad en ese momento.

—Tenemos que ser más fuertes. Por eso luchamos.

Ya ninguno dijo nada y siguieron su entrenamiento con más energía de lo normal.

* * *

Caminó junto con su escuadrón de exterminadores. Habían sido asignados para derrotar a un demonio débil que atormentaba la aldea vecina. Todos eran primerizos, y sólo eran siete, por lo que habían decidido tomar el camino más rápido y no hacer pausas innecesarias, ni mucho menos, crear conflictos en el recorrido.

Cruzaban por un claro repleto de flores de distintos colores, el sol era primaveral y el viento que corría rayaría el límite de lo agradable si tan sólo no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para despeinarlos a todos.

Estaban a punto de volver a internarse entre los arboles cuando un chico que no habían atisbado antes tal vez por inexperiencia, caminó entre ellos como si no estuvieran ahí, ignorándolos por completo.

El más orgulloso de los exterminadores lo apuntó con su espada.

—¿¡Hey, qué te crees!? Ignorándonos como si fuéramos basura…

—Es un demonio—susurró Sango. Era la única mujer.

El chico que con la espada en alto la volteó a ver, algo nervioso. Tal vez había pensado que se trataba de un humano normal. En ese lapso de segundo, cuando el exterminador le daba la espalda, el yôkai se movió más rápido de lo que cualquier ojo humano podría atisbar, y las garras que de un momento a otro se volvieron verdosas, atravesaron la garganta del chico quien alcanzó a soltar un único gemido de agonía.

El grupo soltó una exclamación general de sorpresa cuando el exterminador que anteriormente había estado apuntando con la espada al imponente demonio, ahora estaba reducido a los huesos sobre el suelo. Su cuerpo se había derretido, tras una estela de humo, a una velocidad increíble.

El veneno era tan fuerte que Sango podía sentirlo sin tener contacto directo con sus garras, a través de la mascarilla de gas que portaba.

Soltó una maldición, auténticamente horrorizada. Trató de lanzarle el Hiraikotsu unas cinco veces sin resultado. Era demasiado rápido, y lo esquivaba con facilidad en saltos limpios y agraciados.

—¡Enséñele a estos estúpidos humanos con quien se enfrentan, Sesshômaru-sama! —chilló un… ¿sapo?

Sango dirigió una mirada furtiva al pequeño ser que acompañaba al demonio, pero luego de analizarlo unos instantes no pudo considerarlo como una amenaza. Parecía bastante débil, a decir verdad.

Cuando su atención volvió al yôkai de los ojos dorados, alcanzó a ver como en un movimiento preciso y ligero decapitaba a tres exterminadores a la vez, sin necesidad de usar el veneno.

La mirada vacía y rostro pacifico del chico se grabó en sus retinas, como forma de tortura.

Quedaban dos a parte de ella. Ambos temblorosos y asustados. No obstante, a pesar de la desastrosa situación, Sango sólo podía sentir coraje. Aquellos cuerpos muertos que estaban esparcidos por el suelo habían sido sus compañeros de entrenamiento durante años.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Era una visión horrible e insana, una clara impresión de los huesos destruidos y los músculos retorciéndose asquerosamente, agonizantes, sobre las flores perfumadas del claro.

Quería detenerse, pero debía seguir luchando. Era pequeña, pero no podía bajar la cabeza.

Hasta el final, estuviese lista o no.

El de cabello plateado hundió su mano en el pecho de uno de los últimos en pie, atravesándolo en el acto. Cuando el humano perdió el aliento, retiró el brazo y dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida de forma brusca.

Sango dejó que el líquido salino acumulado en su lagrimal huyera finalmente, haciendo un recorrido por su aniñado rostro hasta el mentón.

Frunció el ceño. Y desenvainó la espada que siempre llevaba amarrada en la cadera como arma secundaria. Hiraikotsu había quedado atrás hace algunos minutos.

—¡Te mataré! —exclamó—. No dejaré que la muerte de mis compañeros haya sido en vano…

Ella también se sentía débil. También estaba convencida de que no iba a ganar. Pero aun así, elevó el arma y corrió en su dirección. Él no se movió como Sango había creído, sin embargo, interpuso su brazo cubierto por la tela de su traje entre la hoja del arma y su cuerpo.

La espada impactó en un sector cercano a su codo. Y se partió en dos.

—Maldición—susurró. Tenía al demonio a escasos centímetros y casi ninguna forma de defenderse. Ni siquiera podía predecir sus movimientos.

—No podrás ganarme con una fuerza tan patética—murmuró.

Sango abrió mucho los ojos apenas oyó su voz. No creyó que le hablaría, ni mucho menos que se quedara quieto analizándola, como quien mira a un bicho inferior actuar de una forma particular.

No se veía sorprendido en lo absoluto. Su mirada era apagada e indiferente, a pesar del fascinante color dorado del iris.

Sesshômaru miró el rostro empapado por las lágrimas de la chica, las mejillas sonrojadas, y la mirada severa.

Del antebrazo salió una hoja que abarcaba casi todo el sector hasta su codo, desgarrando la manga negra que la ocultaba. Trató de ser lo más rápida posible al dirigirlo a la garganta del yôkai, pero este retrocedió de un salto, poniendo distancia entre ambos.

—¿Un arma oculta, eh?

Jaken lo miró un instante con curiosidad. Su amo no solía hablar con los humanos. Generalmente los trataba como basura, asesinándolos de un movimiento si es que se interponían en su camino.

Y se supone que uno no le habla a la basura.

Sesshômaru, en cambio, la observó fijamente, esperando a que ella se intimidara y rogara por su vida. Había estado aguardando por eso. Siempre sucedía, sin excepción. Por eso es que no podía evitar el preguntarse qué sucedía algo extraño con esa humana. Nunca había visto una mirada como la que ella tenía en otra persona. Tan viva y llena de coraje. Sin miedo, sólo con la voluntad de pelear y ganar.

—Vamos, Jaken.

Sango lo vio darse vuelta, con el demonio verde siguiéndole los talones y dirigiéndole una mirada extrañada cada dos por tres. Cuando él desapareció por entre los árboles, se giró hacía el último compañero que le quedaba. El exterminador soltó un suspiro, excesivamente aliviado, y cayó sentado al suelo.

—Nos salvamos.

Sango asintió, y miró en la dirección en la que se había marchado, preguntándose qué diablos pasaba con él.

—¿Estás bien?

La pregunta estaba de más. Las heridas del hombre estaban a la vista. Aunque no supo si las manchas de sangre en su ropa eran por estar ahí sentado entre los cadáveres empapados o si provenía de su propio cuerpo.

—Puedo caminar. ¿Tú estás herida?

—En realidad… no me hizo nada.

* * *

Hace poco el recuerdo se le había venido a la cabeza, y entonces fue capaz de relacionar al demonio de aquella vez con el medio hermano de InuYasha.

No supo si se tardó tanto porque su mente no quería asimilarlo, o simplemente, aquellos momentos rodeados de muerte eran algo que inconscientemente empezaba a olvidar; en un inútil intento de alejar el dolor.

Sus tiempos de exterminadora estaban destruidos junto con su familia y la aldea.

Los sueños de aquel entonces perdidos en medio del desastre que la impulsaba a vivir por venganza. Con el único deseo de acabar con el culpable de todas sus desdichas, de todo su sufrimiento.

Miró al chico que descansaba sobre la rama de un árbol, con una de sus piernas colgando. Aparentemente dormía, pero sabía que InuYasha se desvelaba por la seguridad de Kagome y todo el grupo.

Ella se había quedado mirando la fogata por interminables horas, mientras los demás descansaban. Shippô dormía junto con la chica del futuro y Miroku estaba apoyado en una gran roca, con las piernas cruzadas.

InuYasha bajó del árbol de un salto.

—¿Por qué no te duermes ya?

Sango lo miró sin gran sorpresa. Su cabello plateado era casi idéntico al de Sesshômaru.

No sabía que responder.

Era increíble todas las vueltas que podía dar la vida. Como conectaba a las personas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

Había conocido a Sesshômaru incluso antes que a InuYasha, a los catorce, cuando aún era una niña temerosa de la muerte.

—No es nada—dijo al fin—. Es sólo que recordé un encuentro de hace mucho que había olvidado por completo.

« _Quiero preguntarle a Sesshômaru_ », pensó. « _¿Por qué no me mató en aquel momento?_ ».

InuYasha supuso inmediatamente que pensaba en Kohaku o en algo relacionado con él. Era la única razón por la que Sango ponía una expresión como esa. Y decidió no cuestionarle más al respecto, porque todos sabían que consolar mujeres no era precisamente algo en lo que InuYasha fuese talentoso —de hecho, tenía un historial muy largo en cagar los sentimientos de la gente sin siquiera darse cuenta—.

Sango exhaló un suspiro.

—Voy a dar un paseo.

Él medio demonio frunció el ceño, pero la chica tomó el Hiraikotsu, indicándole que no saldría desarmada al bosque en media noche. No era suicida ni mucho menos.

En los instantes en los que Sango se internó entre los árboles, InuYasha rodeó la fogata y se sentó junto a Kagome, prestando especial atención a su rostro durmiente. La exterminadora alcanzó a verlo cuando echó una mirada hacia atrás. Sonrío.

Hacía frío.

Su vista humana tampoco percibía gran cosa.

Pero necesitaba preguntarle. No debería haber ido tan lejos, puesto que en la tarde habían tenido una lucha contra Naraku en la que él se había visto en envuelto, y considerando que una niña humana iba con ellos, debían detenerse en las noches; a no ser que la pequeña tenga que soportar dormir sobre ese demonio de dos cabezas mientras los demonios viajaban.

Esperaba que no. Sí tenía suerte, podría estar incluso en el mismo bosque que ellos.

Tal vez su mente había reaccionado cuando lo vio con esa niña pequeña de un momento a otro. Descubrir que viajaba a su lado una humana que parecía no tener una personalidad para nada parecida a la de Sesshômaru, era algo divertido en cierta forma. Tan repentino como descabellado. Es algo que alguien en su sano juicio nunca podría haberse imaginado.

Caminó en línea recta, sin saber muy bien qué dirección seguir. Y no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando percibió el aura demoniaca de Sesshômaru. Tan potente como única.

Al menos no fue para nada difícil. Le pareció, incluso, demasiado conveniente.

Justo cuando había decidido buscarlo, se encontraba cerca. ¿Dónde había estado esa suerte cuando más la necesitaba? Su vida se había convertido en una tortura. Y muchas veces quiso rendirse. Pero de a poco sus amigos le habían traído de vuelta sus esperanzas, recordándole quién era ella. A pesar de que de su sueño de exterminar a todos los demonios y crear un mundo pacifico ya no quedaba nada. Se había muerto con la memoria perdida de Kohaku. Además, InuYasha le había salvado en tantas ocasiones con sus palabras, le hizo volver a creer en sí misma y que no todo estaba irremediablemente perdido. Por eso sabía que no todos los demonios (o medio demonios, en este caso) tienen las mismas intenciones.

Siguió su presencia, cada vez acelerando más el paso. Pero cuando los arboles empezaron a dispersarse, y llegó a un pequeño sector libre de ellos, su cuerpo se paralizó por completo. Porque de pronto se sintió desorientada. No temerosa, es sólo que consideró que quizás aquello no era correcto. No quería retroceder, pero tampoco ser mandada al diablo por Sesshômaru. Sabía que él no recordaría el momento tan insignificante que habían compartido, pero aun así, necesitó verlo. Por algún extraña y nada lógica razón.

Quería que le respondiera.

El por qué la había mirado a los ojos de esa forma, para luego darse la vuelta e irse como si nada. Cosa bastante _anormal_ teniendo en cuenta de que antes de conocer a Rin él era un demonio despiadado y un asesino cruel.

« _¿Qué ocurrió dentro de él, o qué hice yo como para que haya decidido dejarme con vida?_ ».

No era sólo que su presencia fuera totalmente imponente. Sino que le parecía alguien tan inalcanzable, tan lejano. Una persona que definitivamente no estuvo destinada a conocer; pero lo hizo de todas formas.

Una piedra en el camino, tan inoportuna como hermosa.

Apenas lo vio, ahí, sentado con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol y los ojos cerrados, supo que no iba ni quería retroceder.

Sesshômaru brillaba en medio de la oscuridad del bosque. Era el mismo demonio que había matado a todos sus camaradas en una ocasión; un ser al que debería tenerle rencor. Sin embargo, _sólo podía sentir coraje_.

El mismo coraje que la llenaba cuando veía esa pintura en la habitación de su padre. Casi todos los humanos muertos. Uno de pie. Y el demonio intacto que los combatía.

Porque recordaba los ojos de Sesshômaru cuando acababa con su escuadrón. No había odio, ni necesidad. Ni siquiera placer de matar. Era como si, simplemente, estuviese aburrido.

Siempre tenía esa mirada muerta en sus ojos. Como si nada ni nadie fuese lo suficientemente especial para hacerlo sentir lleno.

¿Qué necesitaba una persona para gustarle a alguien como él? ¿Fuerza? ¿Poder?

Le gustaría saber.

Porque entendía aquella obsesión que Sesshômaru tenía por ser más y más fuerte. Por convertirse en una persona imperturbable, por luchar y luchar y ver a la presa caer.

Él entendía, al igual que ella, que en un mundo tan cruel alguien débil no sobrevive. Que el fuerte se come al indefenso.

—Sesshômaru—susurró, llamándolo. Como esperó, estaba despierto. Abrió los ojos al instante. Probablemente haya notado su olor anteriormente, pero no hizo nada para demostrarlo.

Con la vista, le indicó al pequeño cuerpo de Rin, que dormía plácidamente con Jaken agarrado entre sus bracitos. Sango lo tomó como una advertencia. Así que si hablaba lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a la niña podía darse por muerta. Genial.

—La humana que viaja con InuYasha—la reconoció.

—El medio hermano de InuYasha—correspondió.

Se miraron un instante sin mediar palabra.

Sango fruncía el ceño. No se mostraría débil ante un demonio tan peligroso como él. Aun así, a pesar de pensar eso, su mano derecha sostenía el Hiraikotsu tan débilmente que en cualquier momento podría resbalar de sus dedos.

Finalmente, lo soltó y su arma cayó al suelo. Venía en instancias pacíficas.

—¿Por qué no me mataste hace cuatro años?

Inspiró fuertemente, esperando respuesta. No podía ver su rostro detalladamente, puesto que las ramas del árbol tapaban la luz de la luna a la altura de su cabeza y su torso. Las piernas se le escapaban parcialmente de la sombra.

Debido a eso, no pudo vislumbrar ningún movimiento de su parte. Hasta que se puso de pie y se alejó considerablemente del árbol en el que estaba reposando. Parado frente a ella, la miraba como si fuese el peor insecto que pudo haberse posado frente a él. Pero la chica no se inmutó. Seguía mirándolo de esa forma.

Sus ojos desprendían aquella fortaleza que sólo ella era capaz de transmitir.

Una mirada que Sesshômaru no había visto en otro humano antes. La misma que tenía hace cuatro años, cuando no sucumbió ante el terror; no rogó por su vida. Y aunque estaba desarmada, aunque no tuviera ninguna esperanza de triunfo, seguía ahí de pie dispuesta a luchar con todo lo que tenía.

« _Porque eres diferente_ », pensó. Quiso decirlo, pero luego consideró que eso podía ser malinterpretado por parte de la exterminadora.

En cambio, soltó con voz ronca:

—¿Viniste sólo para eso?

—Tenía curiosidad—respondió con rapidez—. No te reconocí hasta ahora. De hecho, te había olvidado por completo.

Claro, había sido una escena cualquiera de aquellos momentos felices que Sango no quería recordar.

—Ya veo.

—¿Ya ves?

Sesshômaru no respondió. Y ella, con total insolencia, aprovechó la cercanía para jalarlo por las ropas e inclinarlo un poco hasta su altura. Él se dejó, pero le dedicó una mirada amenazadora.

Sango había realizado aquello en un intento de lucir intimidante, pero más que eso se vio ridícula. No podía competir con el ser que podía helar hasta el mismo infierno.

O, quizás, hacerlo arder con más intensidad.

—¿No vas a responderme?

Sesshômaru se quitó de encima las manos femeninas con brusquedad. Pero no se alejó ni un centímetro.

Y Sango pudo mirarse en sus pupilas. Aquellas que intentaban hacerla dar pasos atrás.

—No me asustas.

Él ya se había dado cuenta de eso. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y volver a reposar bajo el árbol; sin interesarle si ella estaba presente o no. Pero su voz bailó a su alrededor, cargada de algo que él no pudo describir.

—Hum… no sé cómo decirlo—suspiró—. Pero gracias.

Sesshômaru arqueó una ceja. ¿No había sido él quién mató a todos sus camaradas? ¿Entonces por qué?

¿Qué había hecho para tener que recibir unas palabras como esas?

—Los humanos débiles como ustedes deberían limitarse a desaparecer.

—Yo quería una vida pacifica—dijo Sango—. Con mi hermano y mi familia. Un lugar en el que no existieran demonios. Viajar y conocer este mundo como nadie más. Quería volverme más fuerte que todos para proteger lo que quiero.

Sesshômaru le mantuvo la vista, como preguntándose a que venía ese tema tan de repente. Claro que no le interesaba sus problemas, pero la última frase que la castaña había soltado… sonaba muy parecido a algo que él pensaría.

—Nosotros, la aldea de exterminadores, quienes luchábamos contra los más fuertes, cavamos tumbas por doquier. Toda la gente que murió peleando… no puedo decepcionarla. Es pero eso que no pienso desaparecer como tú dices. Porque puedo ser más débil que tú, pero yo también nací en este mundo, y tengo derecho a vivir en él.

« _Todos, desde que nacemos, somos libres. Sin importar lo fuerte o débil que se pude llegar a ser»_ , pensó Sesshômaru « _¿Eso trata de decirme? O tal vez…_ ».

La pálida mano se posó sobre el hombro femenino, deslizándose lentamente hasta su codo. Sango se estremeció, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el demonio.

—Los humanos son tan inocentes—dijo.

Aun así le gustaba la mirada en los ojos de la chica. Su voz, adorable y cargada de valor. La fortaleza personal que ocultaba en lo profundo de su ser.

Tenía una increíble forma de ver la realidad.

Como si se atreviera a seguir a través de un camino desastroso. Uno tan horrible como el que él estaba dispuesto a darle.

—¿Qué… haces? —susurró en medio de su ensimismamiento.

Su cuerpo temblaba por el simple contacto sobre su vestimenta. Sesshômaru intentaba sentir su silueta por sobre la tela, sin suavidad, pero tampoco con fuerza bruta. Disfrutó del pequeño sonrojo provocado, y continuó deslizando sus manos desde la cintura hasta las caderas, deteniéndose en ese lugar.

Nunca creyó que desearía el cuerpo de una humana. Y quizás tampoco fuese el cuerpo lo que le atraía. Más que cualquier deseo físico, quería despedazar la insolente mirada de Sango. Quería que lo mirara con debilidad, con miedo, como todos los demás.

La chica no lo miró, pero se echó hacia atrás cuando las garras del yôkai intentaron pasar a través de la falda verde de su traje. Un poco de sangre salió de ambos costados de su cadera, apegando la suave tela a su piel.

Lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

Sesshômaru también observó con atención las heridas en ambos costados. Apenas la había tocado con sus garras y ya había abierto dos heridas.

Sango casi corrió hacia Hiraikotsuku, el cual había sido dejado atrás minutos antes. Pensó, tratando de utilizar uso de la razón, en que él trataba de hacerle daño. Se sentía fuera de lugar al creer que sus movimientos tenían otro objetivo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese inclinarse para tomar el arma, Sesshômaru cerró ambos brazos a la altura de su vientre, obligándola a pegar la espalda a su pecho.

—Maldición—murmuró ella. Podía darse por muerta.

Trató de escapar, frotándose contra él en el acto. Apenas se dio cuenta de ello detuvo sus movimientos y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Parecía, casi, como si Sesshômaru la estuviese abrazando por detrás. Si la fuerza aplicada no llegase a ser dolorosa tal vez lo consideraría un acto gentil.

Su pecho era duro y el aroma que se le coló por entre las fosas nasales cuando el viento nocturno agitó los cabellos plateados fue algo que no pudo describir por más que lo intentó. Una mezcla de la intensidad del café azucarado y la frescura de los pinos por la mañana. Tan sublime como adictivo. Excepcional. Tal vez, si hubiese sabido que un aroma como ese existía en este mundo, se hubiese pegado al pecho de Sesshômaru mucho antes; sin importar si es que moría en el acto.

Tan embriagante.

Se quedó quieta y dejó de resistirse. La presión de los fuertes brazos a su alrededor disminuyó considerablemente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando.

—¿Qué intentas?

Él no respondió.

Sentía que si ejercía más fuerza de la necesaria Sango se rompería en mil pedazos. Su piel era suave y delicada, tan fácil de desgarrar. Los ojos dorados bajaron hasta el sector de sus caderas notando que la sangre seguía saliendo sin control.

Le iba a ordenar que se quitara la parte inferior de su vestimenta, pero decidió que el mismo se desharía de ella, evitando esta vez crear heridas en su piel.

Sus manos no eran para quitar ropa. Eran para destazar al enemigo.

Ambos lo sabían.

Aun así, ella dejó que sus dedos jugaran en su bajo vientre. Rasgó la falda verde y esta cayó al suelo, develando el traje negro de exterminadora que siempre llevaba bajo la ropa, aunque sin las hombreras, rodilleras, y las armas secundarias que usaba en batalla.

Sesshômaru pareció disgustado cuando vio más ropa extraña.

Sango suspiró en un intento de tranquilizar su respiración. Él no había hecho nada, pero el sólo pensar en las cosas pervertidas que su mente deducía de la situación la agitaba lo suficiente. En esos momentos, el dolor de las heridas en sus costados había quedado ya en segundo plano.

Lentamente, y un acto que la castaña no alcanzó a notar, la mano de Sesshômaru se posó sobre su seno izquierdo. Lo apretó entre sus dedos, y Sango soltó un gemido de dolor. Se iba a voltear para propinarle un buen golpe en la cara, pero la mano libre se había posado sobre el pequeño hombro de ella, evitando cualquier movimiento.

Arqueó la espalda cuando Sesshômaru siguió con la tarea.

—D-Duele…—alcanzó a decir en un hilo de voz.

Él detuvo sus movimientos.

Luego retomó, más suave esta vez.

Sango apretó sus rodillas con fuerza. Su intimidad empezaba a palpitar y una potente corriente eléctrica se formó en su bajo vientre.

Quiso decirle que estaban muy cerca de donde Rin y Jaken se encontraban, pero él lo notó antes de que la advertencia saliera de sus labios. La tomó por la cintura, girándola para que quedaran frente a frente. Luego la elevó entre sus brazos y la puso como un saco de patatas sobre un hombro.

Sango quedó de cabeza. Y gruñó, sonrojada.

« _¿Qué diablos está pasando?»_ , se preguntó. Definitivamente no había querido que las cosas terminaran así.

Y es que diablos, estaba excitada y apenas la había tocado. No podía negarlo. Y tampoco era algo que quería hacer con él. No lo amaba ni nada por el estilo.

Pero tenía algo hechizante. Y sumamente atrayente.

Además estaba el olor embriagante, la mirada fija, el tacto insolente.

Se quejó cuando se internaron lo suficientemente en el bosque y Sesshômaru la soltó con brusquedad. Cayó sobre el césped, sentada sobre su trasero.

No pudo reclamarle cuando lo sintió abalanzarse sobre ella. Sus labios se posaron sobre su cuello y empezó a besar la piel, mientras que sus dedos contorneaban su figura. La ropa rasgada, víctima de sus garras, cayó al suelo.

En ocasiones hirió su piel. En muchas ocasiones.

Tenía rasguños por las piernas y los brazos. El líquido carmesí, aquel del cual Sesshômaru se sintió sediento, empezó a caer en delgados hilillos por la fuerza de gravedad.

—Sesshômaru…—murmuró.

Su intimidad palpitaba por una reciente necesidad y las bruscas mariposas aumentaron su cantidad considerablemente. Como si con cada toque aumentara, amenazando con llevar su excitación a límites imaginables. Y él podía olerlo. Sabía lo que estaba provocando, y era totalmente consciente de lo que quería hacer.

La parte posterior del kimono rosado y los restos del traje ajustado de exterminadora se habían limitado a un par de jirones que descansaban sobre su piel desnuda. Sesshômaru los hizo a un lado y se detuvo a admirar un instante el menudo torso, iluminado apenas por la vaga luz azulina de la luna. Posó las manos en la pequeña cintura, acercándola un poco a su cuerpo y alejándola unos centímetros del suelo. Ella intentó cubrirse con los brazos cuando se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba, pero Sesshômaru ya había tenido una privilegiada vista de sus pechos.

Se miraron. Sango temblaba, con el rostro encendido y la mirada tan firme como en un principio, aunque preocupada. Nada le aseguraba que para cuando aquello terminaría su cuerpo no estaría destrozado por completo.

Pero sólo le quedó repetir su nombre una y otra vez, mientras dejaba que las manos finas del demonio se deslizaran por la piel de sus hombros, rozando las clavículas y volviendo acariciar los senos.

Era como si, a pesar de todo, intentara hacerla sentir placer.

Como si no estuviera haciendo aquello para satisfacer sus propios deseos carnales.

Sango sonrío a medias. Lo tomó del cuello para atraerlo hacía su rostro. La punta de su nariz tocó la de él, y aunque siguió haciendo fuerza para acercarlo, Sesshômaru se detuvo. En contraste de su respiración agitada, la del demonio se encontraba tan tranquila como hace minutos atrás, cuando descansaba bajo el árbol en medio de la oscuridad.

Ella soltó un gruñido de disgusto. Y como él no se movía impulsó el rostro hacía delante para robarle un beso, sin embargo, Sesshômaru la esquivó y enterró la nariz en su cuello, esparciendo pequeñas mordidas por el sector.

Leves suspiros escaparon de los labios femeninos. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como él descendía y besaba la puntita rosada de uno de sus pechos. Tenía las piernas enredadas entre las de ella, con las caderas juntas y el peso equilibrado entre las rodillas. El brazo descansaba junto al hombro de Sango.

La lengua de Sesshômaru limpió los rastros de sangre que había dejado los rasguños proporcionados por sus propias garras cuando había hecho pedazos el traje de la chica.

No era que no supiera como quitarle la vestimenta adecuadamente —no era _tan_ bestia ni estaba _tan_ desesperado—, simplemente, había querido desnudarla de esa forma. Y había valido la pena. Porque se sintió libre de tocarla donde nunca nadie lo había hecho. La piel suave y aromática, nívea, y mucho más sensible de lo que había esperado.

—Yo… creo… que…

Sesshômaru volvió la vista arriba y la vio totalmente perdida. Terminó de quitarle la parte inferior y la ropa interior; que consistía en delgadas vendas muy fáciles de romper, rodeando su entrepierna. Una vez se deshizo de todo rastro de tela y pudo ver el cuerpo de Sango sin ningún impedimento; el rostro sonrojado de ella y la forma insistente en la que apretaba las rodillas (como si con eso pudiese evitar que su excitación llegase al olfato del daiyôkai) Sesshômaru pudo exhalar el primer suspiro del aire contenido luego de un segundo de inmersión.

Porque estaba seguro de que nunca antes había sentido algo así por ver el cuerpo de una mujer.

No es como si tuviese las mejores curvas, tampoco el rostro más celestial; simplemente, le gustaba. Adoró la sensación de tenerla sometida bajo su cuerpo, desnuda, con la respiración agitada y los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella era como el salvajismo de la humanidad encarnado. Sus ojos, su expresión tan típica de su raza, el dolor que a veces mostraba, y el miedo. El miedo a perderlo todo por una debilidad aclarada desde hace ya mucho.

Sin embargo, no quiso probar sus labios.

Porque nunca lo había hecho. Había tenido sexo, claro que lo había tenido. Pero nunca sintió la necesidad de _besar_ a alguien. « _Hasta ahora lo he visto como un acto asqueroso en el que los humanos comparten baba_ », pensó.

Pero, quizás, por una única vez, le gustaría intentarlo. Porque le daban ganas.

Miró el rostro de la chica. Y sus manos bajaron hasta su intimidad, jugueteando insistentemente con ese lugar. La vio retorcerse, arquear la espalda y gemir su nombre desesperadamente. Había tratado de decirle que se detuviera, que tuviese piedad de ella; pero terminó cediendo. Y entre suspiros había empezado a susurrar lo bien que se sentía. De un momento otro, se vio a si misma rogando que no se detuviera. Apenas podía reconocer su voz en ese estado.

Iba a volverse loca.

Porque sentía el aroma de Sesshômaru, veía su expresión tranquila, como si nada estuviese pasando, mientras ella estaba ahí, estremeciéndose. Ni siquiera podía hablar coherentemente.

A los pocos minutos, Sango empezó a gemir con más ímpetu. Ya no quería quitarse ni resistirse en lo absoluto. Temblaba ante los intensos calambrazos que viajaban desde su sexo hasta distintas partes de su cuerpo, sintiéndose de pronto en el lugar más maravilloso y tormentoso a la vez. Se quedó quieta, ansiosa por sentir como la energía en forma de electricidad acumulada en su entrepierna explotara finalmente y la dejara libre de aquellos placenteros temblores que empezaban a atacar su cuerpo.

Y sucedió. Gritó entrecortadamente el nombre de quién le causaba aquellas tortuosas y maravillosas sensaciones. Como estar en el cielo y ardiendo en el infierno al mismo tiempo. Igual que Sesshômaru, cuando la escrutaba con aquellos ojos inexplorables; no podía saber con exactitud si le gustaba o despreciaba lo que veía. Una lucha constante en sus pupilas. Y un grito seco de soledad que corroía su mirada.

Cuando aquella sensación empezó a desaparecer progresivamente, se supo temerosa de que aquello fuese lo único que el daiyôkai estaba dispuesto a proporcionarle.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Trataba de recuperar el aire.

—Sesshômaru—lo llamó. Le avergonzó lo necesitada que sonó su voz.

Apenas lo sintió salir de encima de ella se quitó las manos del rostro y lo miró, asustada.

No quería que se alejara. ¿Es que no le gustaba su cuerpo? ¿O sus reacciones? ¿Tal vez lo rápida que fue para… terminar?

Se medio enderezó, apoyando los codos en el césped. Lo buscó con la mirada. Él estaba apoyado en sus rodillas. Sango vio el momento exacto en el que Sesshômaru deslizó la lengua por su propia mano; la misma que anteriormente había estado acariciando su intimidad. Le pareció, por lejos, la escena más erótica que jamás había creído poder ver.

El daiyôkai conectó sus ojos, deleitado por el sabor de la chica.

Se deshizo de su armadura para luego quitarse el obi amarillo que rodeaba su cadera y portaba las dos espadas que poseía. Pronto sus finas manos empezaron a desatar el nudo a la altura de su estómago.

Los ojos de Sango bajaron hasta el bulto en su pantalón. Y se sonrojó aún más.

Sintió, casi, como si lo necesitara. Su entrepierna palpitaba. Estaba realmente deseosa de recibirlo.

Pero, también, quería hacer que él lo disfrutara. Aunque sea un poco.

—S-Sesshômaru…—balbuceo bajito. Él la miró apenas, desanudando el nudo de la tela—. Hum… puedo, ¿tocarlo?

Se murió de vergüenza cuando lo vio parpadear, como si no pudiese creérselo.

—¿Qué? —le cuestionó.

Sango no se atrevía a repetirlo. Así que se terminó de sentar y gateó la poca distancia que los separaba. Sesshômaru se sentó sobre sus tobillos, sin entender aún muy bien sus intenciones. Ella le pidió que estirara las piernas, y para su sorpresa; él lo hizo.

—¿Me dejas… sentarme sobre ti?

Nuevamente, accedió. Sango se sintió libre de posicionarse sobre él, con las piernas abiertas y apoyando las rodillas en los costados de Sesshômaru. Era algo… _incomodo_ estar así sin ningún tipo de vestimenta para cubrirse, también la pose era bastante _innecesaria_ , pero se sentía mucho más cercana a él de esa forma. Podía verlo detalladamente, y por un segundo se deleitó admirando sus facciones, recorriendo la mandíbula, los labios, las cejas y las pestañas.

Jodidamente atractivo.

Y, nuevamente, aquella urgencia en su entrepierna.

Bajó la mirada hacía el nudo ya casi disuelto del pantalón, y terminó de soltarlo, ante la atenta mirada ambarina. Antes de que pudiese acobardarse, metió su mano, pequeña y blanca, por debajo de la tela y tocó suavemente el miembro de Sesshômaru, dirigiendo inmediatamente la mirada a su rostro en busca de alguna reacción.

Escuchó perfectamente como la respiración se le cortaba. Y por la forma agónica en la que cerró los ojos, supo que intentaba contener cualquier sonido que podría huir de sus labios.

Motivada, siguió palpando el lugar. Estaba un poco asustada, pero al menos seguía cubierto por el pantalón blanco y no podía verlo directamente.

Lo apretó un poco entre sus dedos luego de recorrerlo en su total longitud (mucho mayor a lo que pudo haber imaginado, cabe decir), y guiada por el instinto hizo movimientos ascendentes y descendentes.

Le gustaba. Sesshômaru tuvo que llevarse una mano a la cara para evitar que la humana le viera en tal estado, aunque no pudo suprimir los gruñidos roncos que se escapaban de su garganta.

La situación llegó a un punto en el que él no se sintió lo suficientemente capaz de soportarlo más. Porque la tenía encima, con los senos extremadamente cerca, las piernas abiertas y una de sus manos acariciándolo inexpertamente. Sango sonreía como si estuviese agitando un juguete.

La empujó, obligándola a soltar su miembro y haciéndola caer hacía atrás con cierta brusquedad. Cuando la espalda de Sango chocó contra el césped, iba a incorporarse para saber qué demonios había sucedido, pero el pecho de Sesshômaru le obstruyo la vista. Seguía cubierto por la parte posterior del kimono, y el pantalón aún estaba en su lugar.

Sólo que el miembro estaba ahora _fuera_ , no dentro.

Se acomodó sobre la chica.

Ella inhaló con fuerza. Él la miró a los ojos.

Sango estiró las manos y tocó su rostro, luego el cuello y los hombros.

Había estado toda su vida pensando en la crueldad del mundo. Pero estando así, atraída por una energía sin sentido que la hacía sensible a la mirada color topacio de Sesshômaru, supo que la realidad en la que vivía era tan feroz como hermosa.

—Te necesito…—suspiró, sonrojada.

Sesshômaru no esperó más, y se adentró con fuerza en su cuerpo. Gruñó en medio de un jadeo ante el cálido recibimiento. Estaba estrecha. _Muy_ estrecha.

Sango en cambió soltó un leve gritito de dolor, y las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, una tras otra. Había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y tensado los músculos de las piernas hasta límites dolorosos.

Era virgen.

—No lo sabía—murmuró él, admirando su rostro. Se inclinó para lamerle las lágrimas y se mantuvo inmóvil.

Por primera vez en un acto de ese tipo, esperaba que la otra persona lo sintiera tanto como él.

Y esperó. Esperó hasta olvidar que lo estaba haciendo.

Cuando Sango abrió los ojos, lo observó con aquella mirada que sólo ella podía dar.

La misma que le puso hace cuatro años.

La misma que tenía el guerrero en el cuadro olvidado de una vivienda cualquiera en una aldea destruida.

Y la misma que Sesshômaru ponía durante cada batalla, anticipando un triunfo.

Entonces él agachó la cabeza, y juntó sus labios con suavidad, moviéndolos efímeramente. Antes de alejarse, su lengua rozó una de las comisuras, mientras abría los ojos para ver el rostro de Sango.

Sus labios sabían a magia. Y a vida.

* * *

 **•|Notita:**

Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, con, eh… _relaciones._ Me gustaría saber si ha quedado muy aburrido, o muy fuera de lugar, o si me salí mucho la personalidad de los personajes. Esto último es lo que más me preocupa, porque en el reto salía específicamente que fuera lo más IC posible.

La mejor forma de vincular a Sesshômaru con Sango me parece, indudablemente, el espíritu de lucha. Aunque Sango extermine demonios y Sesshômaru tenga tendencia a matar humanos (antes de conocer a Rin, claramente). Ambos son personajes bastante contrarios, pero conocen bien el campo de batalla y la importancia de _"hacerse fuerte"_. Todos sabemos que él durante toda la serie tiene cierta obsesión por esto de ser poderoso. Pero en fin, detalles.

Lo importante es que me esforcé (?

 **Ojalá alguien sea amable y me deje un review criticón. No es necesario tener una cuentita n_n/**


End file.
